Shadow
by heartbreakerginny
Summary: Complete Katie was always in her sister shadow and this is about how katie's life is because of it. SoR is 13. full summary inside. R&R please my first story hope you like it.Rateing to be safe. maybe a little romance. please r&r please
1. Breakfast and Walks

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the school of rock characters that are featured in the movie. I made Kayla up on my own. If she sounds like someone in another fan fiction I'm sorry but I did not know. Please read and review. This is my first fan fiction please be kind.

SUMMARY: Katie Brown was always in the shadow of her older sister Kayla. Katie's parents were always talking about how they wished that Katie was more like Kayla. Katie has started writing a song and you will see the writing process in the story. The School of Rock band is now in the seventh grade (7th) there might be some romance. I don't know and yes this is based one the Ashlee Simpson song "Shadow". Hope you enjoy it. 

Katie Brown (katlyn was her real first name) woke up to her mom yelling that it was time for breakfast. So Katie got up and went to put on her school uniform. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail and went down stairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning." Katie said as she entered the kitchen. "Katlyn (she never called her Katie.) Dear I don't know why you wear your hair like that. You would look half decent if you wore it like you sister Kayla." Mrs. Brown said as Katie sat down. Throughout breakfast Katie had to deal with comments like these. "Bye Mom" Katie yelled as she and Kayla left for their own schools. "Maybe Katie if you were more like me mom and dad might love you more and might even pay attention." Kayla said this and then hoped in her red convertible and sped away. Kayla is 16. It was a birthday present from there parents. All Katie got for her birthday was a hamburger and underwear. Katie walked to school alone even though her friends live only 5 minutes away. So Katie started to look at her song she was writing. It was in her journal and she never left home without it. She read the lyrics:

I was six years old 

_When my parents went away_

_I was left inside a broken life that I couldn't wish away_

_She was beautiful _

_She had everything and more_

She really needed to finish her song she might show it to the band. Since now that they were one of the most popular local bands around the whole band was starting to write songs and show them to the band. As she walked up the steps she closed her journal and put it away in her bag. AS she walked up the steps she thought about how the day was going to be.


	2. SChool and Practice

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the school of rock characters that are featured in the movie. I made Kayla up on my own. If she sounds like someone in another fan fiction I'm sorry but I did not know. Please read and review. This is my first fan fiction please be kind.

SUMMARY: Katie Brown was always in the shadow of her older sister Kayla. Katie's parents were always talking about how they wished that Katie was more like Kayla. Katie has started writing a song and you will see the writing process in the story. The School of Rock band is now in the seventh grade (7th) there might be some romance. I don't know and yes this is based one the Ashlee Simpson song "Shadow". Hope you enjoy it. 

As Katie was walking into her first class her friend Summer Hathaway came up to her.

"Hey Katie how was you morning?" "Normal" Katie replied when her other friends Freddy Jones and Zack Mooneyham entered the room. "Hey Summer. Hey Katie" said Zack. "Hey guys" Freddy said. "Hey." was all that the girls could say before the bell rang. So the guys had to take their seat.

It was just another boring first, second, and third periods. Then at lunch Freddy, Zack, Summer, and Katie sat at their usual spot and ate lunch. But before long Summer went to talk to Alica and the other girls in the band. So now Freddy and Zack were talking about Areosmith and other bands like them. So know Katie was writing more of her song:

I was six years old 

_When my parents went away_

_I was left inside a broken life I couldn't wish away_

_She was beautiful_

_She had everything and more_

_And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

_Somebody listen please_

_It use to be so hard being me_

_Living in the Shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold _

_But every toach felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare _

_A never ending sleep_

"Hey can I read that?" Freddy asked snapping Katie back to reality. "Yeah let's see it." Zack chimed in. "Maybe when I'm finish but not now." she said and then left because she was embaressed. The rest of school was just as boring as the beginning. After school she jogged home to get changed for band practice and grabbed her bass. Just as she was about to leave her mom called her in to the kitchen (a/n: They talk a lot in the kitchen don't they.ï) "Yes ma'ma "Katie said. "Katlyn I wish you would dance ballet again it's more acceptable than a rock and roll band called Cool on Bock. You should be more like your sister. She is such a good daughter." Mrs. Brown said. "Mom if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. I hate ballet. And my band is called School of Rock and not Cool on Bock. Oh and I don't want to be Kayla. Bye I'm going to be late." Katie left the house and and went to Zack's house were the band had practice. They had an awesome practice. They were almost ready for their gig in two weeks. After practice Katie went home. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and went to her room to work on her song. It was 10:30 when she went to but her song was still not finished.


	3. Surprises and Questions

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the school of rock characters that are featured in the movie. I made Kayla up on my own. If she sounds like someone in another fan fiction I'm sorry but I did not know. Please read and review. This is my first fan fiction please be kind.

SUMMARY: Katie Brown was always in the shadow of her older sister Kayla. Katie's parents were always talking about how they wished that Katie was more like Kayla. Katie has started writing a song and you will see the writing process in the story. The School of Rock band is now in the seventh grade (7th) there might be some romance. I don't know and yes this is based one the Ashlee Simpson song "Shadow". Hope you enjoy it. 

The next day at breakfast Mrs. Brown had a surprise for Katie. "Katlyn, I have signed you up for Dance Company." "What's that?" Katie asked. "Well you take dance classes and learn dance routines and perform them in front of judges at computations. I've signed you up for ballet, jazz, tap, and hip-hop." Mrs. Brown said this with a big smile on her face. "But Mom I don't want to do dance company!!!!!" Katie yelled. Mrs. Brown 's smile quickly faded and was replaced with a scowl "Katlyn you will do this or you will not be in that band of yours anymore! Besides you will be more like you sister. And that's that." "Fine!" Katie yelled and ran all the way to school. When she got to school she accidentally bumped in to someone. "Watch it!" the boy yelled. "You 7th graders are so stupid." At this Katie blew up. "You think I'm stupid All you 8th graders think that the world revolves around you. Just because I'm a year younger than you doesn't mean you pick on me. I can kick..." But Katie never finished because someone had covered her mouth. That same person apologized for her. The boy that Katie was yelling at walked away. Katie turned around to find that it was Freddy who had covered her mouth. "Are you trying to get yourself jumped?" He questions. "No I'm just angry." She said.

"About what?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

After that Katie walked away. The rest of the day was just a blur. After school was practice. The band was about half way through practice when there was a knock on the door. Zack opened the door. "Katie" he said. "I'm offended," said the person. "I'm Katie's sister Kayla."(People say that Katie and Kayla look alike.). Then Kayla looked at Katie. "Come on we're going to be late" "Sorry guys I'll explain later." Katie said and then the two girls left.

Now this routine had been going on for about a week. "OK Katie time to explain." Said Summer. "Ok but Summer you can't tell any one or I'll die of embarrassment." Said Katie.

"Ok I won't."

"Well Summer I have dance classes and compactions."

"I thought you hated dance."

"I do but if I don't do this I won't be able to be in the band anymore."

"Ok" Katie said " Now that you know will you over for me?"

"OK but only if it doesn't get me in trouble." said Summer

"Hey Katie" someone shouted from behind the two girls.

It was Freddy. He walked up to the two girls. "Um Katie can I talk to you alone?" he asked. "Yeah sure" she said. They started to walk around the bloke. "So what do you want to talk about?" Katie asked.

"Well you know how we have that gig on Saturday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to.....to......"

"To what?"

"Would you like to go to a movie afterwards with me?"

"Depends"

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on what we see."

"Well what would you like to see?"

"Well the Series of Unfortunate Events is supposed to be good."

"Ok then it's a date "said Freddy and then gave Katie a kiss on the cheek. "Ok" she said, "Then it's a date. Then Freddy walked her home and then he went home. Katie was so excited because she has had a crush on Freddy since the 3rd grade. She went inside and started to write more on her song.

(a/n: Looks like Katie is not in the shadow anymore what will happen their data I wonder. I know but not going to tell ïïïïïïï)


	4. Gigs and Movies

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the school of rock characters that are featured in the movie. I made Kayla up on my own. If she sounds like someone in another fan fiction I'm sorry but I did not know. Please read and review. This is my first fan fiction please be kind.

SUMMARY: Katie Brown was always in the shadow of her older sister Kayla. Katie's parents were always talking about how they wished that Katie was more like Kayla. Katie has started writing a song and you will see the writing process in the story. The School of Rock band is now in the seventh grade (7th) there might be some romance. I don't know and yes this is based one the Ashlee Simpson song "Shadow". Hope you enjoy it. 

It was Saturday. The day of the gig and Katie's date with Freddy. So she got up and got dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said 'stick it to the man'. Then she said goodbye to her family and told them that she was going to a movie after the gig then ran out of the house before they could say anything. As she was walking to Summer's house she was ready for the day.

That night after the gig the band was wild. So instead of the movie being just Freddy and Katie the whole band came. But Freddy and Katie still sat by each other and shared popcorn. In the movie Freddy kept looking at Katie. So in return she kept looking at Freddy until half-way through the movie Katei finally said something. "Freddy why do you keep looking at me?" She whispered. "Well your just so pretty I keep getting distracted." He whispered back. Katie blushed at this but Freddy didn't see because he had finally looked at the screen and it was dark (a/n: duh). Katie felt like she finally found herself right in that theater.

After the movie Freddy walked Katie home. They walked home hand in hand. When they reached her house there was a little awkward silence. "So umm... I had a really nice time." Katie said. "So did I." Freddy replied. The two's eyes met and then Freddy leaned in and kissed Katie on the lips. It was a really good kiss. "Good night Freddy" Katie said. "Good night Katie." Said Freddy. When Katie walked in her room she just fell on her bed. She just kept thinking about Freddy and that night. But then she remembered that she had a huge problem.

(a/n: Sorry so short. What will be Katie's problem? Only I know.)


	5. Problems and Solutions

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the school of rock characters that are featured in the movie. I made Kayla up on my own. If she sounds like someone in another fan fiction I'm sorry but I did not know. Please read and review. This is my first fan fiction please be kind.

SUMMARY: Katie Brown was always in the shadow of her older sister Kayla. Katie's parents were always talking about how they wished that Katie was more like Kayla. Katie has started writing a song and you will see the writing process in the story. The School of Rock band is now in the seventh grade (7th) there might be some romance. I don't know and yes this is based one the Ashlee Simpson song "Shadow". Hope you enjoy it. 

"OH MY GOD" Katie yelled. "I just remembered that I have a dance competition on the same day as that guy from the record label is coming and it will last all day. What am I going to do?!?" Then Katie realized what she could do. So she went and grabbed her phone and called Summer. Summer would know what to do. "Summer" Katie said when someone answered the phone. "Yes" Summer replied.

"I have a huge problem."

"What is it Katie?"

"I have a dance competition the same day as the band session. What am I going to do? Wait a minute can you reschedule?"

"No way that date has been set for months."

"Really?"

"Ok maybe weeks. But still can't."

"What am I going to do?"

"Well ok Katie since you have to do the dance thing or it's no more band I'll try to get him to come a day early."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you." Both Katie and Summer hung up their phones and now Katie was much calmer. Then Katie went to bed peacefully. She hadn't done that for about a week now. She was happy about everything. Things were finally going her way.

The next afternoon at band practice Summer had a very important announcement. "Guys the guy from the record label will be coming tomorrow instead of the next day. So we have to make sure everything is perfect!" The band was ok with this as long as they got a meeting with the guy so he could hear them play. Besides the band thought they were ready. After practice Katie went straight to the dance studio.

(Ok guys I want you to know the names of the dancers.

HIP-HOP-Brandon, John-Michael, Rico, Jonathan, Bradley, Ryan, Clay, Kayla, Amber, Jasmine, Paige, Kylie, Noel, and of course Katie.

JAZZ-Kayla, Amber, Noel, Morgan, Alana, Emily, Lindsay, Paige, Kylie, and Of course Katie

TAP- Kayla, Paige, Kylie, Morgan, and of course Katie.

BALLET- same as JAZZ)

"OK guys" said Katie's hip-hop teacher Eric. "We have two days to get everything down and perfect. And to do so I have to make an important change I the 'Yeah' dance (you know like the usher song. A/n: all the dance title will be songs.) Kayla I don't want you to dance in it. "But who could possible replace me?" Kayla said with an attitude. "Well I'm glad you asked. Katie I've been watching you and you dance just the right way I want the girl in the dance to dance to flow with the guys since she will be the only girl. Katie will you replace Kayla? PLEASE." Eric seemed like he really wanted Katie to dance. So what could she say? "Ok I'll replace her." So because they had a new person they ran over the dance. And it was a good thing Katie already new the dance. It was awesome. And then after the 'Yeah' dance they did their group dance where everybody was in it. It was called 'Crazy and Deranged' (a/n: mixed song.). "Now y'all girls can go to jazz and the guys can go home. The girls went to jazz and did their 'Coldhearted' dance until it was time to go to ballet. Then in ballet they did their 'Black Velvet' dance and then the girls not in tap went home and the girls in tap went to tap. They did their '5 guys named Moe' dance until about 8:45 when they went to solo. They took turns doing the dances. Kayla went first. Her solo song was 'Beautiful' by Chirstina Aguilera. She did her dance over and over for about 10 minutes and then went home. Same thing happened with. Morgan, Paige, and Kylie. Finally at 9:25 it was Katie's turn. She did her solo to 'Walk this way' by Aerosmith. She did it for about 10 minutes and left.

After about a block of walking Katie ran in to someone. "Oh I'm sorry" she said and looked up to see it was Freddy she had bumped into.

"Hey Katie. What are you doing down here?"

"Well just came from somewhere."

"Oh really where?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Ok" said Freddy. They walked and talked for a while when Katie said that she had to get home. Katie hated to admit it but she actually like dance. Katie went inside her house up to her room and fell on her bed. (a/n: she falls on her bed a lot doesn't she?) She was very tired because of 3 hours band practice and then 4 hours of dance practice. Her brain busy with thoughts Katie fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning when she woke up she was excited about the day. She put on her lucky jeans and her lucky shirt. She ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. Kayla was already sitting at the table. Mrs. Brown was there too. She didn't look happy. "Katlyn I hear you stole Kayla's stop in the 'Yeah' dance." "No mom. Eric you know our hip-hop teacher gave it to me. So I accepted." Katie replied "Oh ok then. But if you get less then a first you will be grounded."

(a/n: these are the places from least to greatest I think. Third, second, first, top first, and then over all first.) "OK mom" replied Katie. They ate he rest of breakfast in peace for once. After breakfast Katie walked to Zack's house where the guy from the label was coming to. When Katie got there she was like third person there so they started practicing. After the rest of the band got there they practice for like an hour before the doorbell rang. That could only mean one thing. It's show time.

Thanks for the reviews.

t dot chick- really good, luv the idea and that yur usin ashlee simpson, th song rox, update soon plz!

dolphin- dun dun du thats a cool story but your spellings a bit out, i mean last chapter it was like 'they took a walk aroundthe bloke' when did the bloke arriveand wouldn't he be scared that 2 random kids started circling him like they were going to pounce and kill him then eat him (sorry my imagination carries my away lol). sorry, carry on cause its brill  
  
peace out  
dolphin

Thankx and keep reviewing.


	6. Music and Rides

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the school of rock characters that are featured in the movie. I made Kayla up on my own. If she sounds like someone in another fan fiction I'm sorry but I did not know. Please read and review. This is my first fan fiction please be kind.

SUMMARY: Katie Brown was always in the shadow of her older sister Kayla. Katie's parents were always talking about how they wished that Katie was more like Kayla. Katie has started writing a song and you will see the writing process in the story. The School of Rock band is now in the seventh grade (7th) there might be some romance. I don't know and yes this is based one the Ashlee Simpson song "Shadow". Hope you enjoy it. 

**A/n: **Sorry that it took so long. School again. Boo. Try my best to up date more.

Zack went to open the door. There was a man at the door. "Hello. I'm Micheal Brown. Are you Zack Mooneyham?" Asked the man. "Yes sir I am." Zack said. "Ok then let's get this thing going." So the man walked into the living room. "Hey guys this is Micheal Brown." Zack said. "Y'all can just call me Mike." Micheal Brown said. (a/n Micheal Brown is like 25.) As they were all saying this Katie was pulging in her bass. Then looked up and said "Uncle Mike?" Everyone in the band just looked at her. "Katie I didn't know you were in a band." "You never asked. You always wanted to know about Kayla this and Kayla that. You hardly talked to me." "Oh I'm sorry." "Oh well." The rest of this coversation went like this. And the band heads went from one person to another. Until finally Zack said. "OK can we get this thing started and work family problems out later." "OK" both Katie and Mike said. They played for about one hour and then they took a break Katie went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"What was all that about" asked Freddy.

"I have some issues with my dad's side of the family." She said.

"Ok. But can you be nice we really want this record deal." Freddy asked.

"OK fine." She replied.

"So do you want to do something tommorwo Because well we never really went on that date." Freddy asked.

"Well I would really want to but I have to do something that if I don't do I won't be able to be in the band anymore." She said

"What is it?" He asked

"I'd rather not say." She anwered.

"Why?"

"It's imbareessed to say."

"Guys it's time to started again." Zack said as he inturupted their conversation.

They started to preformed some more. After it was like 7:30 pm. They quiet but Mike told them that he would have to see them perform in front of an aduidce. To see how much energy there is. That day would be next Saturday day. (a/n today is Saturday. So next Saturday.) After they worked this out Micheal left.

"Ok guys tommorow at 11:00 am be here to practice." Zack said. Everyone nodded. Everyone that is except Katie. Katie looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45. "Um I've got to go now. Bye." She yelled while running out the door and leaving everyone but Summer stunned.

It was 8:00 when Katie was running in to the dance studio. She was supposed to have an extra practice with the guys. It started at 8:00 so she wasn't late but just barely. They practiced forever. Well at least until 9:30. "Ok guys get some rest tonight. And don't go partying. Ok see you tommorow at 10:00. Do not be late. Bye" Eric said as John-Micheal, Johnothan, Rico, Brandon, Bradley, Ryan, and Katie left. As Katie started to walk home someone stopped her. Katie turned around to see who it was. It was John- Micheal.

"Hey do you want a ride home?" He asked.

"Nay I just live a mile away." She said.

"Oh come on. Your not afrid of me are?"

Just then Freddy walked around the connor. He saw that a guy had a hand on Katie's forearm. Then she got in the car with him. Freddy was surprised by this so he tried to follow them. He noticed that they were headed to Katie's house. And he knew a short cut to her house and he took it. Freddy got to her house before she and THAT guy got there so he waited outside. Soon they arrived. In side the car:

"Thanks for the ride. It was really nice of you." Said Katie.

"You're welcome." As John-Micheal said this he leaned in for a kiss, but before he got one Katie got out of the car. "Thanks." She shouted again and started to walk to her house. John- Micheal just sped off. Then all of a sudden Freddy came into view.

"Hey Katie." He said. Katie jumped a little because she was surprised.

"Hey Freddy. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well you left the session kind of quick. I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"Well I am." But Freddy didn't leave.

"Is there something else?" she asked.

"Well that guy in the car...um did you kiss him? Because it looked like that to me."

"You were spying on me?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!??!!!" she yelled.

"No I was waiting for you and I saw you in the car."

"Ok. Sorry I'm just crazy tonight."

"Well ok then see you tommorow." Freddy said the walked away in the direction of his house. "Bye" Katie yelled after him before walking in to her own house. A/N: Sorry so short please review.


	7. Thought and a Song

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the school of rock characters that are featured in the movie. I made Kayla up on my own. If she sounds like someone in another fan fiction I'm sorry but I did not know. Please read and review. This is my first fan fiction please be kind.

SUMMARY: Katie Brown was always in the shadow of her older sister Kayla. Katie's parents were always talking about how they wished that Katie was more like Kayla. Katie has started writing a song and you will see the writing process in the story. The School of Rock band is now in the seventh grade (7th) there might be some romance. I don't know and yes this is based one the Ashlee Simpson song "Shadow". Hope you enjoy it. 

**A/n: **Sorry that it took so long. School again. Boo. Try my best to up date more.

That night Katie's head was spinning with thoughts. Had John-Micheal actually try and kiss her? And why was Freddy so jealousy. 'Well duh he likes he you' she thought 'I'm just having something weird happen to me. Two guys like me. ME, of all people. Katlyn Nicole Brown. I most be the luckiest girl in the world.' And at that she started to write and write and write until she thought she was almost finished with her new song.

I was six years old

When my parents went away

I was stuck inside a broken life I couldn't wish away

She was beautiful

She had everything and more

And my escape was hiding out and running for the door.

Somebody listen please it use to be so hard being me

Chorus:

Living in the shadow

Of someone else's dream

Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me

Living in a nightmare

A never-ending sleep

But now that I am wide awake

My chains are finally free

Don't feel sorry for me

All the days collided

One less perfect than the next

I was stuck inside someone else's life

And always second best

Oh I love you now

'Cause now I realize

That it's safe outside to come alive

In my identity

So if you're listening

There's so much more to me you haven't seen

Chorus:

Living in the shadow

Of someone else's dream

Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me

Living in a nightmare

A never-ending sleep

But now that I am wide awake

My chains are finally free

Don't feel sorry for me

That's all she had right then. She needed to get some sleep for tomorrow. So she went to sleep with dreams of medals awards and a record deal.

(A/N Sorry so short school you know.)


	8. Dance Dance Dance

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the school characters that are featured in the movie. I made up the rest of the characters or I based them on people I have met I in real life. So if they sound like a character in another story I'm sorry I didn't know. This is my first fan fic hope you enjoy.

Katie woke up at 7:30 in the morning. She took a shower and then got dressed to go to the store. She got all her costumes together in her costume bag grabbed and her dance shoe bag with $50 in her pocket and got on her bike. About 3 blokes from the store she ran into Summer.

"Hey Katie. What's up with all stuff her girl?" said Summer.

"Well Summer I have to ask a favor for you." Katie said.

"What is it Katie."

"Well um Summer my dance competion is today at 10 this morning and you now that if I don't do this then I won't be able to be in the band anymore. So I need you to cover me because these competions last all day. I will be at practice if I can please cover for me." Katie was begging Summer couldn't resist begging.

"Oh all right. I'll cover for you but you better be there as soon as you can." Summer said this with a whatever expression on her face. "So where are you going now if you don't have to be at the Performance Hall till 10?"

"Well I'm going to the store to buy make-up." Katie replied.

"I don't believe it. Katlyn Joanna Brown is actually going to were make-up."

"Well I have to or I'll get in trouble and no one will be able to see my face on stage."

"Ok, Well see you later Katie"

"Ok bye Summer."

Katie rode the rest of the way to the store. She locked her bike and the rest of her stuff in front of the building. Katie went inside and straight to the make-up section. She bought base, concealer, black eye liner, lash fantasy mascara, blood red 8-hour lip color, blue, black, pink, and green eye shadow, and light, medium and dark red blush. After she checked out it was 9:30 and she had to high tail it to the Performance Hall. When she got to the Performance Hall it was 9:55. She left her bike outside and went in the back stage door with her make-up, money and costumes. But what Katie didn't know was that some one had been following her.

Meanwhile at Zack's house the band was just beginning to arrive. Summer was the second to the last to arrive. Freddy arrived last. "Hey everyone can I have you attention" Summer said while standing in font of the room. "Katie is sick so she will not be practicing with us today because she is sick."

"No she's not." Said Freddy.

"What? How do you know that Katie's not sick?" asked Zack.

"Well I saw her this morning going into the Performance Hall backstage door, like she was perforating or something because she had these costumes and make-up." Freddy explained. Now, everyone was looking at Summer and she was blushing.

"Summer, is Katie really sick?" asked Zack.

"Yes she is"

"Summer it's not nice to lie" Zack was looking straight into her eyes.

Summer mumbled something.

"What was that Summer?"

Summer mumbled a little louder.

"Summer!"

"I've been covering for Katie." Summer finally said.

"You mean all the times Katie just up and ran out of here and you made an excuse that really wasn't the reason she had to leave." Freddy said. "I mean I was a little suspicious that something was up when she was in the car with that guy and he tried to kiss her. But I never thought that she would…"

"Wait you saw that a 16 year old guy try and kiss Katie? Our Katie, the Katie that hates everything girlie in the world." Said Zack.

"John Michael. It was John Michael," whispered Summer.

"Who's John Michael?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know" Summer lied.

"Summer don't make us tickle you" Zack said

"My lips are sealed"

"Ok" Then Zack started tickling Summer.

"Stop it Stop it." She pleaded

"Not until you tell us who John Michael is."

"Ok ok he's Katie's dance partner." She confessed

"What do you mean Katie's dance partner?" Zack asked by now he had stopped tickling Summer.

"Did I say Katie's dance partner? I don't know what I meant

"You said Dancer partner. Now tell us what is going on or we'll tickle you again."

"Ok I'll tell you but done tickle me please. Katie has been taking dance lessons and today is her first completion so she asked me to cover. See she has to do this or she can't be in the band anymore." Summer explained

"Well why are we still here? Let's go get some flowers and watch her dance." Said Marta. Everyone in the band agreed and they pitched into buy flowers and they set off for the Performance Hall. They left at 10:45

Katie was getting nervous. She is up to dance next. Her first performance is her solo jazz dance to Walk This Way by Aerosmith.

"Hey Katie" someone yelled from behind her. Katie turned around and saw her sister Kayla and John Michael. It was John Michael who shouted her name.

"Hey" Katie replied.

"You're next hope you don't trip." Kayla said

"Oh she's do fine. She's a great dancer." John Michael said smiling.

"Thanks I have to go." Katie said. She ran to the wings at the side of the stage to get ready for her turn. She was to perform right at 11.

The band got to the Performance Hall at 10:58. They sat down in the middle row.

"Next we have Katie Brown in the 13 and up Jazz solo division. She will be dancing to 'Walk This Way'." Said the announcer

Then Katie walked onto the stage. She was wearing a short black mini skirt and a shiny blue halter-top. Katie heard some whistles little did she know that those whistles were coming from her best guy friends. As she did her dance she jumped and spun and shook as best as she could. And then she walked off that stage like she had just won a million bucks. As she got back to her dressing room with everyone else she got a lot of congratulations from her dance friends and a little congrates from her sister. But she didn't have time to dote in her glory of a job well done because she had to get changed right away for her next dance, which was her tap dance to "5 Guys named Mo".

Zack, Freddy, Lawrence, and the rest of the guys wanted to right then and there go back stage after Katie was finished her solo and tell her how good she did. But Summer told them that Katie had five more dances she had to do. After they argued a little the boys finally sat back down.

After about 4 dances with girls nobody knew but that all the guys agreed that they were hot. A small group dance to a song called "5 Guys Named Mo" and the girls from Mrs. Bowran's Dance Studio which Summer revealed to the band that that was the studio that Katie danced at and so everyone perked up to watch. After about a minute the band found Katie and nobody could take their eyes off of her. Their costume was black overalls with a shinny blue shirt under the overalls with black tap shoes and top it all of a black bowler hat with a blue ribbon around the base. Katie was amazing like she was before.

After about one hour Katie had done her group jazz, ballet, and the large group hip hop. Her jazz costume was a black crop top with a wrap going down one arm connected to black pants with black jazz shoes. Her ballet costume was black velvet tank top connected to a black velvet mini skirt with tan bear claws (a/n: bear claws are dances shoes that have a piece of leather that goes through the big toe and the second toe with a pad under the ball of the foot and a strap around the back of the ankle). Her large group hip-hop costume was a mash black long sleeve to with a pink long sleeve shirt underneath with black pants. Now it was time for her hip hop dance with just the guys. Her costume was her solo jazz costume while the guys wore white muscle shirt with a blue short sleeve dress shirt and jeans. This dance was awesome. But Freddy didn't like how Katie and that guy were dancing so close together and everything. To tell the truth Freddy was really jealous. But none of that mattered now.

Hope you like I'm almost finished. Luv Ya People


	9. My Happy ending and Shadows

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the school characters that are featured in the movie. I made up the rest of the characters or I based them on people I have met I in real life. So if they sound like a character in another story I'm sorry I didn't know. This is my first fan fic hope you enjoy.

Katie was the star of the show. Everyone went wild for her. Right after her dance with the guys was the awards ceremony. For Katie's solo she got a first, for the tap they got a second, for the ballet they got a first, for jazz the got a second, for the large hip hop they got a first and for Katie's hip hop dance with the guys they got a would you believe it they received a top first. Katie and the guys were all hugging on stage as they received the award. Let's just say when Freddy saw this he wasn't exactly pleased with it. And finally Katie won the Show Stopper Award and Was the Queen of Primetime. It was now 6:30 pm. Katie and the band had spent the whole day at the Performance Hall. Between all her dancing and celebrating Katie had finally been able to finish her song and she was so excited about it. She had decided that she would show her song to the band.

The band had gone to wait outside the backstage door. They had waited a long time so they went and sat around the corner. The door opened to reveal a large group of girls and boys. In that group was Katie she started to walk away from the group when John-Michael ran after Katie and yelled "Hey Katie. Do you want to go hang out just you and me at Luke's diner?"

"Aren't Paige and Brandon going there on their date?" Katie asked

"Yeah they are I was thinking maybe making it a double date." John- Michael suggested.

"Well John-Michael I like to hang out with you but um… I promised my Best friend that as soon as this was over I would met up with her because I kind a put her butt on the line so I have to meet with her maybe some other time." Katie said. "Ok see ya later" He said and walked back to the group. As Katie rounded the corner she was relieved and she said, "That was too close." After she rounded the corner she saw all of her friends and was confused.

"What are all of you doing here?" Katie asked

"Well I saw you come here this morning and that blew you cover out of the water." Explained Freddy.

"So when we found out what was going on we deceived to come and watch you and let's just say you don't just rock with you music. Maybe you can teach me some moves." Said Alicia.

"Let's go celebrate you wins and we can practice tomorrow." Zack suggested.

"Cool with as long as I can relax because I'm wiped." Katie exclaimed. Everyone else agreed and they went to relax at Luke's diner. The rest of the week was just a blur and now it was Saturday night the night of the gig in front the record label. The concert had been going great and it was time for their last song.

"Ok everyone this will be the last song tonight and this song was written buy our own Katie Brown. She will also be singing it. So her she is Katie Brown singing Shadow." Zack announced

"Hi I'm Katie and this is a song I wrote about how I have found my identity. So he it is."

I was six years old

When my parents went away

I was left inside a broken life that I couldn't wish away

She was beautiful

She had everything and more

And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

Somebody listen please

It use to be so hard being me

Living in the shadow

Of someone else's dream

Trying to found a hand to hold

But every touch felt cold to me

Living in a nightmare

A never-ending sleep

But now that I am wide awake

My chains are finally free

Don't feel sorry for me

All the days collided

One less perfect than the next

I was stuck inside someone else's life

And always second best

Oh I love you now

'Cause now I realized

That it's safe outside to come alive

In my Identity

So if you're listening

There is so much more to me you haven't seen

Living in the shadow

Of someone else's dream

Trying to found a hand to hold

But every touch felt cold to me

Living in a nightmare

A never-ending sleep

But now that I am wide awake

My chains are finally free

Don't feel sorry for me

Mother Sister Father Sister Mother

Everything's cool now

Mother Sister Father Sister Mother

Everything's cool now

Oh my life is good

I've got more than any one should

Oh my life is good

And the past is in the past

I was living in the shadow

Of someone else's dream

Trying to find a hand to hold

But every touch felt cold to me

I'm living in a new day

I'm living it for me

And now that I am wide awake

Yeah I can finally be

So don't feel sorry for me

Don't' feel Sorry

Don't feel sorry for me

Don't feel sorry

Don't feel sorry for me

Livin' in Livin' in Livin' in the shadow

Livin' in Livin' in Livin' in a new day!

After the song ended the crowd went wild. They loved this song. And in the audience Katie saw a small group of people she had never seen at one of her gigs before. It was her dad her sister and ……her mother and they are cheering right along with the rest of the crowd. Now School of Rock has a record deal and their first album will be realest in a month. Katie and her sister have a much better relationship and her except that Katie is not like Kayla. Katie still dances I mean way waste and good talent and she did teach Alicia so new moves. And can you believe it that Katie has a boyfriend. Her boyfriend is can you guess Freddy Jones. They have been going out for about four months and they often go in double dates with Summer and Zack who have been going about also for four months. These days the School of Rock is going strong

AND NO ONE IS LIVING IN THE SHADOW ANYMORE 

I'm finished with the story I hope y'all like it. If y'all like it tell me maybe I'll right some more stories and may be even a sequel.

LUV YA


End file.
